


Reunited, Sequel to 'The Wait'

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Sequel, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: This is the sequel to Part 41 in thisBedrabbledseries,The Wait.This drabble will make more sense if you readThe Waitfirst.I could not leave poor Mieczysław sleepless and lonely as he longs for Derek's return, at the end ofThe Wait. At least they're reunited in this drabble. I have the feeling I'm probably going to a write at least a third part now.





	Reunited, Sequel to 'The Wait'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Part 41 in this _Bedrabbled_ series, _The Wait._
> 
> This drabble will make more sense if you read _The Wait_ first.
> 
> I could not leave poor Mieczysław sleepless and lonely as he longs for Derek's return, at the end of _The Wait_. At least they're reunited in this drabble. I have the feeling I'm probably going to a write at least a third part now.

Only hours remained till Derek’s ship berthed while Mieczysław’s thoughts of his beloved drawing nearer every minute kept him from sleep.

He could wait by himself no longer. Dressing, donning his warmest coat he hurried the city blocks to the wharf.

Mist veiled dawn’s light, but Derek was his sunshine. They’d be together soon.

Shouting men lashed the _Bryard_ to its moorings. The crowd grew larger. Mieczysław felt time surely had stopped.

Not till he saw Derek’s waving arms and bright smile was he able to breathe.

In Derek’s embrace at last he wept, vowing he’d never let go again.


End file.
